


(loving you is) a losing game

by ironccap



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, M/M, Not A Fix-It, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 06:13:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18888802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironccap/pseuds/ironccap
Summary: foreverand everand ever[tony's last words to steve]





	(loving you is) a losing game

steve?

 

hey, steve

  
  
it's me

 

it's tony

 

well.. it's not really me, as in, real-life me

 

but it's still me

 

if you're hearing this message, i assume some things may have happened.

 

but, you know, that's part of it, right?

 

part of the journey is the end

 

steve, please don't beat yourself up over what i did

 

i want you to go and live on

 

be happy.

 

take good care of peter

 

of morgan

 

of harley

 

but don't you dare to forget me, though.

 

tell them i love them

 

always have

 

always will

 

just like i have always loved you

 

always have

 

always will

 

i'm sorry, steve

 

god, i wish we had more time

 

i wish i could just hold you one last time

 

hug you one last time

 

look at you one last time

 

kiss you one last time

 

but i can't

 

and i'm sorry

 

i never wanted to leave you, steve

 

but you'll always be in my heart

 

and i'll be right here, watching over you

 

loving you

 

because loving you will never end

 

i'll love you forever

 

and ever

 

and ever

 

but it seems like we can't ever win

 

no matter how hard i try

 

how hard we try

 

_it's like loving you is a losing game._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading. i cant really deal with how endgame ended, so i just write things like this and cry. :) 
> 
> also the title of this work is a lyric from the song Arcade by Duncan Laurence (he won Eurovision!). i really recommend this song, it gives me major stevetony vibes.
> 
> twitter: @ironccap


End file.
